La révolution de l'amour
by Yuleo
Summary: [Defi mai] "Et si on arrêtait les cœurs brisés et les histoires infructueuses ? Il est temps de vivre l'Amour avec un grand A ! Participez à notre projet révolutionnaire pour rencontrer votre âme-sœur ! Il est temps que vous soyez heureux ! "
1. Chapitre 1

Salutation !

Défi écrit pour le défi de mai sur le forum Geoliers de Fr avec pour thème "Révolution" das le sens large. Merci à **Laemia** pour le pairing obligatoire et pour m'avoir évité le Saix/Xemnas !

Ça a été dur à écrire... Normalement je voulais que ce soit une fic en trois chapitres de 3000 mots maximum (oui, j'ai eu un problème avec le chiffre 3) sauf que... c'est parti en bordel. Donc la fic fera plus que trois chapitres je pense et ils feront plus de 3000 mots (ou alors j'arriverai à me limiter... peut-être).

Pour le moment on ne voit pas trop le thème mais il y a la révolution sociétale (je crois que ça se dit comme ça), la révolution dans sa façon de voir et de penser les choses mais aussi, la révolution interne. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien !

J'espère que la longueur ne vous découragera pas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Et si on arrêtait les cœurs brisés et les histoires infructueuses ?  
Il est temps de vivre l'Amour avec un grand A !  
Participez à notre projet révolutionnaire pour rencontrer votre âme-sœur !  
Il est temps que vous soyez heureux ! » __**Affichage**_

xoxoxo

Sora dégringole les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Il est encore en retard ce matin et s'il ne se dépêche pas, cela pourrait très mal se finir pour lui.

\- Bonjour maman bonjour papa !

Ses parents sont installés autour de la table, à prendre le petit-déjeuner au calme. Mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser avec eux alors il pique une madeleine et repart aussitôt. Il sent le regard désapprobateur de sa mère dans son dos. Il connait les règles de la maison : on mange ensemble à tous les repas. Et, au final, il n'est pas en retard pour l'école, mais pour retrouver Riku et Kairi. Amis que ses parents n'apprécient pas. Mais il aime cette routine matinale alors tant pis pour cette petite règle cette fois.

\- Au revoir maman au revoir papa !

Il lace rapidement ses chaussures avant de s'élancer à l'extérieur. Ils ont rendez-vous tous les matins devant l'école primaire du quartier afin de se rendre au lycée ensemble. Habitude prise dès l'entrée au collège, lorsque Sora avait enfin pu aller à l'école tout seul. Ses parents très protecteurs avaient accepté avec réticence.

Kairi et Riku sont toujours là lorsqu'il arrive enfin. La madeleine est tombée en cours de route, il ne cracherait pas sur un autre casse-croute. Il est toujours en retard, mais d'habitude c'est parce qu'il prend trop de temps à petit-déjeuner. Il devra attendre midi pour se remplir enfin l'estomac.

\- Salut !

Il salue son meilleur ami avant d'embrasser doucement Kairi. La jeune fille lui rend son baiser en souriant. Elle se détache de lui, un air enjoué accroché au visage.

\- Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Quelque chose ?

Il cherche désespérément dans sa mémoire si aujourd'hui est un jour particulier mais rien ne lui vient. Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Le sourire en coin de Riku le prouve, il se moque de lui !

\- Tu as oublié ?

\- Non ! … Si…

\- Je le savais !

Elle fusille du regard l'argenté avant de lui donner un billet. Ce n'est pas nouveau ça, leurs paris dans son dos. Il faut dire qu'il est tête en l'air et impulsif donc du genre à faire souvent des bêtises. Déjà petit ça lui causait des ennuis, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté en grandissant.

\- Le déjeuner surprise.

Il s'apprête à lui demander de quoi elle parle avant qu'enfin sa mémoire ne lui envoie l'information qu'il cherche depuis plusieurs minutes. Il lui avait promis un déjeuner. Il voulait l'emmener dans ce petit salon de thé toujours complet où il fallait réserver une semaine à l'avance.

\- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé Kairi ! Je… Je t'offrirai quelque chose en échange, promis !

Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère, juste exaspérée. Elle a l'habitude, elle l'aime pour ça aussi. Sora est un gentil garçon qui fait beaucoup de bourdes mais qui accepte de les réparer avec bon cœur. Il est aussi doux et tendre, toujours souriant et prêt à aider ses amis. Kairi pousse un soupir avant d'attraper sa main.

\- Tu n'as cas m'emmener en ville ce soir, à la place.

Le sourire du brun disparait en une moue maladroite. Ça, ça veut tout dire. Elle sait exactement ce qu'il va dire, le même discours que d'habitude.

\- Désolé mais, tu sais qu'une fois les cours finis je dois rentrer…

\- Pour t'occuper de ton frère, je sais.

\- Désolé…

Et il lui offre ce sourire contrit qui montre qu'il l'est vraiment mais qu'il ne peut rien faire. Elle le connait par cœur, ce sourire. Chaque fois qu'une sortie est annulée, qu'un rendez-vous ne peut pas se faire ou alors qu'elle demande à Sora de passer plus de temps avec elle après les cours, il lui ressort le même. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait qu'il fait pareil à Riku et à la plupart de ses amis malheureusement.

\- Tu pourrais te rebeller des fois ! La nounou peut bien garder Roxas une heure ou deux de plus !

Il lui répond par un rire gêné tandis qu'ils marchent vers le lycée. Elle croise le regard de Riku qui lui fait « non » de la tête. Lui aussi ne peut pas voir son meilleur ami autant qu'il le vaudrait mais il a au moins la chance d'être dans la même classe que lui. Ce n'est malheureusement pas son cas à elle. Ils ont beau être en L, Sora est dans la classe mélangée aux ES donc avec la classe Riku tandis qu'elle est dans la seule classe complète de L.

\- Vous savez où aller l'année prochaine ?

L'argenté tente un discret changement de sujet. Il est doué pour ça, avorter les disputes et faire en sorte que le groupe ne déborde pas.

\- J'aimerais aller an fac d'art-plastique.

Les deux garçons la dévisagent, étonnés. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne pour le moment. Elle aime bien bricoler, elle est adroite de ses mains. Elle ne parle pas trop art avec eux parce que ça ne les intéresse pas. Mais voilà, faire quelque chose de ses mains, ça lui plait bien.

\- Personnellement je pense continue l'économie.

Sora hoche la tête. Il trouve que ça lui va bien, continuer à travailler là-dedans. Il arrive facilement à imaginer le futur de son meilleur ami. Il a toujours été doué en maths Riku, il comprend vite les nombres. Sans doute qu'il sera un bon homme d'affaire plus tard.

\- Et toi Sora ?

Son sourire se fige à la question. Il sait que sa réponse ne va pas leur plaire. Du tout.

\- Mes parents aimeraient que j'aille à l'université catholique de la ville.

Ça coupe Kairi dans sa marche, cette déclaration. Ils sont presque arrivés au lycée pourtant. Et ils vont être en retard s'ils trainent trop.

\- Tu veux continuer dans le catholique ?!

Dans leur petit trio, Sora est le seul à venir d'une famille vraiment catholique. Riku vient d'une famille aisée qui l'a juste inscrit dans le meilleur établissement de la ville. Quant à Kairi, elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour aller dans le même établissement qu'eux. Et c'est pour ça que les parents du jeune homme n'aiment pas ses amis. Leur manque de croyance religieuse les crispe quelque peu.

\- J'aimerai bien être prof… Et ils ont une bonne filière alors…

\- Mais on voulait aller à la même fac !

Elle le regarde, pas furieuse mais cruellement déçue. Sora ne peut rien lui répondre alors il affiche encore une fois ce sourire contrit. Et elle les plante là. Elle se précipite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qui est à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- T'as merdé cette fois.

\- Je sais…

Riku ne rajoute rien, il pose juste une main dans son dos pour le faire avancer. Il aime bien ça le brun, chez son meilleur ami. Il n'insiste pas. Il lui laisse de l'espace. Parce que oui, il sait qu'il a merdé. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Kairi en lui racontant que lui aussi pourrait aller dans la même fac. Son plan de vie est déjà tout tracé. Il l'a déjà suffisamment bousculé en allant en L, comme dirait ses parents. Quoi qu'il veuille faire, il passera forcément par un établissement catholique. Il n'est certes pas aussi croyant que ses parents, mais il est convaincu que Dieu existe. Il est plus… nuancé, plus calme dans sa foi. Il n'a rien contre ceux qui ne croient et contre ceux qui sont différents de lui. Contrairement à eux.

Il soupire, espérant que Kairi lui pardonnera de cette nouvelle peu agréable. Il ira lui chercher un cadeau durant la pause déjeuner. C'est ça, une petite surprise. Pour se faire pardonner. Il n'a pas envie que ça jette un froid entre eux. Il l'aime à la folie cette fille, et elle le lui rend bien. Ils sont le couple le plus populaire du lycée, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il voit bien que Riku le surveille du coin de l'œil, pour vérifier que tout va bien. Il lui sourit. Il finira bien par trouver une solution pour que ses parents les acceptent. Un jour.

xoxoxo

 _« Grâce à nos recherches, nous avons trouvé un moyen de vous connecter à votre âme sœur.  
Avec une simple piqure, vous serez capable de savoir qui vous est destiné depuis toujours.  
Vous serez surveillé par nos équipes qui vous prodigueront un soutien sans faille.  
Il vous suffit de vous inscrire pour participer à ce nouveau programme révolutionnaire.  
N'oubliez pas, il est temps que vous soyez heureux. » __**Télévision**_

xoxoxo

Il est devant la télé avec Roxas sur les genoux. Le petit garçon chante le générique de son dessin animé favori sous le regard attendri de son grand frère. Roxas est un enfant calme, qui peut paraitre timide et renfermé au premier abord. Mais c'est un vrai rayon de soleil qui adore sourire et faire des bisous. Sora n'a aucun mal à le garder, les deux s'entendent très bien malgré l'écart d'âge conséquent qui les sépare.

\- Regarde regarde !

Souriant, totalement attendri par ses yeux brillants face à l'écran, le brun lui vole un bisou. Ce qui fait rire le petit.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Zai fait un dessssin !

Le fort zozotement du garçon inquiète sérieusement ses parents. Il sait que c'est bizarre qu'à deux ans Roxas zozote autant, mais il trouve ça absolument adorable. Avec ses épis blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses joues rondes, cela lui donne encore plus un air chérubin à ses yeux.

\- Ze vais le sersser.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, le gamin s'en est allé vitesse l'éclair dans sa chambre chercher le fameux dessin en question. Riant légèrement, Sora change de chaine pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder. Regarder un dessin animé sur des jeunes collégiens jouant au foot n'a jamais été son truc il faut dire. Il zappe de chaine en chaine à la recherche d'un programme à prendre en cours de route.

La 1 retient son attention. Il s'agit d'un débat sur la réalité des âmes-sœurs. Des études seraient en cours, des résultats s'affichent à l'écran sur des expériences faites avec des singes mais aussi des oiseaux et autres. Cela fonctionnerait même sur des animaux polygames. Une chouette serait tombée raide dingue d'une souris et la chouchouterait, se battant contre tout animal essayant de la manger. Les scientifiques auraient reçu l'accord pour commencer à tester leur produit sur des humains. Ils recherchent des candidats volontaires, assurant que c'est gratuit, qu'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire observé et que les mineurs peuvent aussi participer avec une autorisation parentale.

\- Regarde regarde !

Il n'a pas entendu son frère revenir et éteint rapidement la télé. Ce n'est pas un programme pour enfant. Il sourit au blond avant de prendre son dessin.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Là y a toi ! Tu es très fort alors tu as zune épée ! Et puis là y a maman et elle gronde les messants ! Et papa il est avec moi ont fait des calins aux messants !

\- Vous faites des calins aux messants ?

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imiter la façon dont parle son frère, au grand daim de ses parents. Ils pensent que ça encourage le petit dans son zozotement déjà pathologique. Le rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste est à la fin de la semaine. Sûrement que l'accent du petit disparaitra de plus en plus avec le temps grâce à cette future aide hebdomadaire. Alors, il peut bien en profiter encore un peu.

\- Oui ! Papa y dit que les messants y sont messants parce qu'ils zont pas eu assez de calins !

Il rit devant l'air très sérieux de Roxas. C'est un gamin rempli d'amour et, comme le dirait ses amis, « bien trop pur pour ce monde ». Le petit est convaincu que si quelqu'un est méchant avec quelqu'un d'autre, il suffit que les deux personnes se fassent un bisou pour que la situation soit réglée. Trop chou pour ce monde, conclut Sora. Et il adore ça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il plaira à papa et maman.

Un sourire éclatant lui répond. Il en est encore à ce stade-là : faire plaisir à papa et maman et, bien sûr, à son grand frère. Le cadre dans lequel il grandira commence tout juste à se dessiner. Et peut-être se retrouvera-t-il comme lui plus tard, incapable d'aller à contresens pour ceux qu'il aime. Faible, se dit le châtain, je suis faible.

Un bruit de porte le détourne de ses pensées.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Maman !

Et pouf, le gamin s'en est allé en courant dans l'entrée pour se jeter contre les jambes de sa mère. Sora se retourne pour la voir enlever son manteau et prendre Roxas dans ses bras.

\- Coucou mon chat. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Voui ! Zai fait un dessin !

\- Ah oui ? Tu me le montres ?

Et, tout content, le blond recommence son explication sous l'œil de sa mère dont la paupière tressaute à chaque zozotement. Elle ne supporte plus de l'entendre remplacer les j par des z et les ch par des s. Et Roxas n'arrive pas à bien prononcer les mots, même en le forçant à faire attention et à répéter des centaines de fois.

\- Sora a été gentil avec toi ?

\- Il m'a laissé regarder la télévizion !

Chose pas si rare mais qui mérite, à ses yeux, d'être souligné. L'adolescent sourit en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les babillages de son petit frère. Sa mère finit par le reposer au sol, trop lourd pour elle selon ses dire. Le gamin file soudainement dans sa chambre, il a d'autres créations à lui montrer. Le châtain se demande s'il était aussi épuisant lorsqu'il était petit. Le blond est une source inépuisable d'énergie qui chamboule tout sur son passage. On ne compte plus les objets cassés par inadvertance. Sa tête d'ange lui permet un pardon presque immédiat. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de sa mère.

\- Je t'ai vu en ville ce midi.

\- Oui, j'étais en ville pour acheter un cadeau à Kairi !

Comme ça lui arrive souvent, les mots sortent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne se demande si c'est une bonne idée de révéler cette information. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa phrase qu'il se rend compte de sa bourde. Les lèvres de sa mère se pincent en un rictus désapprobateur trop souvent vu.

\- Ecoute Sora, il faut qu'on parle.

Il grince silencieusement des dents avant de la suivre dans la cuisine. Bizarrement c'est autour de la grande table en bois que ses parents aiment parler de choses sérieuses. Surtout sa mère, son père est plus du genre à la suivre. Il s'assoit tandis qu'elle va chercher Roxas pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise haute avec de quoi dessiner. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser seul mais cela gêne le châtain de le voir ici. Sa mère inspire un bon coup avant de commencer ses remontrances.

Et voilà, sa mère lui avait encore reproché les mêmes trucs. Assit contre la porte qu'il venait de claquer, Sora se repasse la dispute dans sa tête. Sa mère avait les mêmes arguments encore et encore : « tu es trop bien pour elle », « tu transgresses les règles de la maison pour une amourette », « elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi » et tout le baratin habituel. Sauf que cette fois, il lui avait répondu.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il avait honte de donner un tel exemple à son petit frère. Courbe la tête, suit les règles, obéit. Ne te révolte pas. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut montrer à Roxas. Il veut lui montrer que les gens qu'on aime sont assez important pour qu'on se batte pour eux. Il veut lui montrer que les règles ne sont pas toujours justes. Il veut lui montrer que suivre son cœur n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Alors il a répondu.

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter et ils en étaient à crier quand il lui a proposé un marché : participer à cette expérience vue plus tôt à la TV pour lui prouver que Kairi et lui sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Sinon il la quittera, comme elle le souhaite. Comment, mais comment cette émission sur les âmes sœurs avait pu lui revenir à l'esprit ?! Quelle stupidité ! Le voilà embarqué dans une énième connerie dont il ne peut pas se dépêtrer.

Maintenant il va devoir participer à cette expérience pour montrer à sa mère que ce n'est pas qu'une amourette. Parce qu'elle avait dit oui ! Elle, si protectrice, avait dit oui pour le laisser participer à une expérience dont on ne connait pas les conséquences, même si on assure qu'il n'y en a aucune ! C'est le monde à l'envers…

Il se passe une main sur le visage. Il va devoir le dire à ses amis. Et il va devoir participer à cette expérience. Il doit le faire. Pour montrer à sa mère qu'elle ne contrôlera pas sa vie amoureuse. Et que Kairi et lui sont au-dessus de cette idée d'amourette.

xoxoxo

 _« Des scientifiques percent le mystère de l'amour ! »_ _ **Titre d'un article**_

xoxoxo

La conversation skype avec ses meilleurs amis durait depuis déjà une bonne heure et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à leur annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Sora ! Tu en es où dans Steven Universe ? Il faut absolument que tu nous départages sur qui de Garnet ou de Peridot est le meilleur personnage !

Le châtain sourit, gêné de devoir départager ses amis. Il déteste se ranger dans un camp durant les disputes. Déjà, parce qu'il déteste les disputes mais aussi parce qu'il n'aime pas décevoir ses amis. Et puis, pour cette chamaillerie-là, il ne peut rien faire.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 1…

\- Sora !

\- Ce n'est pas faute de te rappeler de regarder.

Il glousse devant la mine exaspérée de ses amis. Certes, cela fait des mois qu'ils le tannent pour qu'il visionne cette série. Mais voilà, il a du mal à rester assis à ne rien faire, et puis il n'est pas obligé d'enchainer les épisodes ! Il peut aller à son rythme !

\- Ok, on organise un marathon SU pour que tu avances enfin ! Je peux même pas te parler des derniers épisodes tu te rends compte ?!

Il rit franchement cette fois. Lorsque sa petite amie est à fond dans quelque chose, elle essaie d'entrainer le maximum de gens dans sa passion. Heureusement, elle n'insiste pas trop… sauf avec lui. Elle aime partager ce qui la passionne avec lui, lui expliquer des heures en détails ce qui est fascinant, etc.

\- Sora ? Tu sembles préoccupé.

Il faudra vraiment qu'il demande à Riku comment il fait pour deviner ce genre de truc aussi facilement. Lui, il faut que la personne en face pleure pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Je me suis disputé avec ma mère…

Un silence lui répond. Ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire, surtout devant lui. Sûrement que dans son dos, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie pour la critiquer, l'insulter ou autre. Mais devant lui, ils ne savent jamais si c'est une bonne idée de dire du mal d'elle ou non.

\- On s'est posé un ultimatum…

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Toi.

Kairi se mord la lèvre, regrettant amèrement sa question. Elle n'aime pas être la raison de cette tension entre son amoureux et ses parents. Elle a beau savoir que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est quand même culpabilisant.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est, cet ultimatum ?

Sora regarde son meilleur ami sur l'écran. Il a un visage sérieux, encadré par ses cheveux argentés. Puis sa petite amie, au cheveux lie-de-vin et aux lèvres si tentantes. Il a honte et peur. Il n'ose pas et veut en même temps. Il lâche l'info du bout des lèvres.

\- Je vais participer à l'expérience des âmes-sœurs…

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, pas de cris de colères ou d'engueulades. Juste deux regards perdus.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il inspire à fond avant de leur expliquer en quoi consiste cette expérience. Son but, comment ça se passe, tout ce bordel scientifique quoi. Il s'étonne d'avoir retenu autant de trucs sur le sujet. Sûrement que l'émission vu à la TV l'a marqué.

\- Et tu veux participer à ça ?

\- Si j'arrive à prouver que Kairi est mon âme sœur alors ils me laisseront tranquille !

\- Tu sais que c'est stupide ?

Sora se renfrogne instantanément avant de faire la moue. Oui, il le sait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autre pour que sa mère se taise sur le moment. Et il est du genre à parler puis à réfléchir.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir avec mon père mais que pour le moment, elle acceptait.

\- Ta mère surprotectrice ?

\- Oui…

L'argenté ne rajoute rien, mais il sent qu'il veut dire quelque chose de désagréable. Et il lui est reconnaissant de garder cette remarque pour lui.

\- Ils acceptent les mineurs ?

\- Ils veulent des gens de tout âge, pour les mineurs il faut une autorisation parentale et signer des papiers via internet.

Un autre silence s'ensuit. Personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire. Le voilà embarqué dans une nouvelle galère, et cette fois ils ne pourront pas l'aider. Il a peur. Vraiment peur. Très très peur. Merde, dans quoi s'est-il encore mis ?!

\- Je vais le faire avec toi !

Les deux garçons dévisagent la jeune femme, les yeux ronds. Pourtant, tout dans sa posture montre sa détermination.

\- Je vais faire cette expérience avec toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul !

\- Mais… mais… Tes parents…

\- Tu sais comment ils sont.

Prêts à passer tous les caprices de leur fille. Elle n'en abuse pas souvent. Seulement lorsque le juge nécessaire. Riku lui a déjà dit qu'il se demandait comment Kairi avait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien alors qu'elle avait grandi sans limite. Pour Sora, c'est juste parce qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

\- Ce n'est parce que ton petit ami décide de faire une énorme bêtise que tu dois le suivre tu sais.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou qu'il faut que je l'aide ! Je peux pas rester à ne rien faire !

Les deux adolescents semblent s'affronter du regard à travers les écrans avant que l'argenté finisse par pousser un soupir.

\- Ok, vous avez gagné, faites votre connerie.

Le châtain mentirait en disant qu'il n'est pas reconnaissant de la ténacité de sa petite amie. Il a l'impression qu'un poids vient de s'enlever de ses épaules. Il ne sera pas seul. Il ne sera pas seul !

\- Et toi Riku ?

Le garçon jette un coup d'œil méfiant au grand sourire que Kairi affiche.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- T'es majeur, M. J'ai-redoublé, tu peux participer aussi !

Les yeux glaces de l'argenté fixe un certain temps un point imaginaire au-dessus de son écran. Sora voudrait bien qu'il participe. A eux trois, ils sont invincibles, ils sont forts, rien de mauvais ne peut arriver. Mais il ne peut pas le forcer.

\- Sora, arrête de sourire comme ça.

\- Pardon !

Il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est juste que l'idée lui fait vraiment plaisir. Juste l'idée, imaginer ce qui se passerait si. Un râle d'exaspération le fait sursauter de surprise. Il fixe son meilleur ami qui s'arrache presque les cheveux.

\- Vous avez gagné…

\- Yes !

Un grand sourire illumine son visage et celui de sa petite amie. Avant de disparaitre soudainement sous le poids d'une pensée noire.

\- Vous savez que c'est une expérience qui pourrait mal tourner ?

\- Bordel Sora ! Depuis quand tu dis des trucs sensés ?!

Il tire la langue à la jeune femme. Elle lui répond par un sourire doux.

\- On sait. Mais on participe quand même. Avec toi. Pour toi.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il ne peut que leur dire merci. Ils seront tous les trois, et ça le rassure. Ils le suivent encore dans une de ces bêtises dans lesquelles il se fourre depuis tout petit. Le genre de truc aux grandes conséquences mais dont tu ne peux te dépêtrer avant de l'avoir fini. Ils sont encore là, pour lui. Et ça lui fait tellement plaisir !

xoxoxo

 _« Votre âme-sœur n'est pas loin, retrouvons là ensemble ! »_ _ **Prospectus**_

xoxoxo

Il regarde les machines d'un drôle d'œil. Il ne sait pas à quoi elles servent, pourquoi certaines font ce bruit strident et d'autres non, pourquoi il y en a seulement quatre reliées à son corps presque nu et pas le reste. Il ne comprend pas à quoi ces examens servent et on ne lui explique pas.

Il a été séparé des autres en entrant dans l'hôpital. L'autorisation parentale semblait brûler dans sa poche et il tremblait presque d'excitation. Elle est vite retombée celle-là quand il a vu Riku et Kairi être orientés ailleurs. Il n'est pas rassuré, tout seul avec ces médecins en blouse blanche et au visage strict. Il tente tant bien que mal des sourires, mais ça ne semble intéresser personne.

On lui demande se rhabiller d'une voix morne. Il remet ses habits, un peu frigorifié. Il ne fait pas chaud dans la pièce et il n'y a aucune fenêtre pour laisser le doux soleil d'octobre réchauffer l'atmosphère. Une fois prêt, quelqu'un lui fait signe de suivre. Il longe des couloirs étroits et mal éclairés. C'est un hôpital moderne normalement, mais ils sont au sous-sol et il semble bien qu'une seule partie de celui-ci ait été rénovée. Sora se demande s'il va retrouver les autres. Soudainement, il n'a plus envie de participer à ce foutu projet d'âme-sœur. Tant pis pour ses parents, il n'aura cas faire comme d'habitude et les ignorer.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de parler, le voilà de retour dans cette partie normale de l'hôpital. Enfin, si ce n'est qu'elle est complètement déserte. Ça le rassure un peu, malgré tout, d'être dans un environnement familier. On le conduit dans une salle de consultation où une énième personne en kimono blanc l'attend derrière un bureau. Sauf que cette personne sourit, enfin.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour…

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, des lunettes de métal et un air bienveillant. Sora se sent en confiance, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici. Elle, elle acceptera surement de répondre à ses questions.

\- Assieds-toi. J'imagine que tu es perdu.

\- Un peu…

Il sourit maladroitement, mal à l'aise, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Les examens se sont bien passés ?

\- Heu… Peut-être ?

Ça la fait un peu rire. Mais il est sincère, il n'a aucune idée du but de tous ces tests.

\- Ces examens servent à savoir si tu es en bonne santé.

\- J'aurais dû apporter mon carnet de santé…

Cette fois, elle ri franchement. Sora se sent de plus en plus perdu. Mais elle se reprend et lui explique qu'il s'agissait de tests sur sa tension, sur ses capacités musculaires aussi. Il y aussi eu des tests sanguin et urinaire. Elle va lui expliquer la suite du programme tandis qu'ils attendent les résultats.

Il hoche la tête à tout ce qu'elle dit, sans être vraiment sûr de comprendre. Apparemment on va lui injecter une solution chimique contenant un gène qui activera un truc pour que le lien entre deux âmes sœurs puisse s'exprimer physiquement parlant. On va lui injecter la solution comme un vaccin, une petite piqure dans le dos.

Une fois cela fait, il sera dirigé dans un groupe encadré par une psychologue-scientifique qui surveillera le développement de l'expérience. Ils seront moins d'une dizaine par groupe et devront venir une fois par semaine à l'hôpital.

La docteure explique que malheureusement ils n'ont aucune idée de comment il saura qui est son âme sœur ou les conséquences que cela pourra avoir. Il devra faire attention et ne pas hésiter à joindre la personne en charge de son groupe s'il y a le moindre souci. Il va la rencontrer ainsi que tous ses futurs « camarades » tout à l'heure.

Les explications durent depuis un moment lorsqu'on toque soudainement à la porte et un petit monsieur entre avec une grosse pochette. Il échange quelques mots avec la docteure avant de repartir.

\- J'ai tes résultats. Laisse-moi le temps de les lire avant de te faire signer une clause de confidentialité et de te faire le « vaccin ».

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil avant de plonger dans sa lecture. Il attend impatiemment qu'elle finisse. Comme d'habitude, ses jambes se balancent en un rythme aléatoire tandis qu'il réexamine la pièce. Il essaie de s'occuper un maximum, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est assis sur cette chaise.

\- Tout est bon ! Signe-moi ça et c'est parti !

Il regarde le papier qu'elle fait glisser vers lui. Le titre « clause de confidentialité » attire directement ses yeux, avant qu'il ne survole le document.

\- Je ne dois en parler à personne ?

\- Exactement. Bien évidemment, étant donné que tu es mineur, tu peux répondre aux questions de tes parents où les orienter vers ton psychologue attitré. Mais n'en parle pas à ceux qui ne savent pas.

Le châtain penche la tête sur le côté, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de ce silence. Mais il signe quand même. Faire la connerie jusqu'au bout.

\- Bien. Va t'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et enlève ton tee-shirt.

Il exécute ces ordres en quelques secondes, gardant le tee-shirt serré contre sa poitrine en un reste de pudeur. Il a passé plus d'une heure en caleçon devant une foule de personnes, il en a un peu marre que toute le monde le voit presqu'à poil.

\- Ça va faire un peu mal.

Il bloque sa respiration lorsque l'aiguille pénètre sa peau.

\- Et voilà !

Il pousse un léger soupir. C'est fait, il fait partie de l'expérience. Il remet son tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse avant de suivre la docteure qui l'emmène dans une pièce où se trouve le groupe auquel il va être attribué. Il n'ose pas poser de question sur Riku et Kairi, de peur de se faire jeter.

\- C'est ici, je te laisse entrer tout seul. Bonne continuation.

Et elle part après l'avoir salué d'un signe de main. Il regarde la porte à double battants, porte banale d'hôpital. Il inspire à fond et l'ouvre.

Il n'a pas retenu le nom du psychologue pendant le speech d'introduction de celui-ci. Par contre il a retenu celui de ses « camarades ». Déjà, il y a Riku et Kairi. Et comme il est soulagé de les voir ! Il peut remercier Dieu de les avoir mis tous les trois dans le même groupe.

Avec eux il y a Demyx, en fac de musicologie et sitariste à ses heures perdues. Namine qui serait dans leur lycée, douce jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux doigts couverts de peinture. Zack qui a un grand sourire et qui est apprenti chaudronnier. Ils sont là parce qu'ils y croient, au grand amour et à tout ça. Et qu'ils ne sont pas contre un coup de main de la science.

Il y a Aqua aussi, jeune femme énigmatique aux cheveux bleus. Elle, elle est là comme lui : dubitativement. Si ça marche tant mieux, sinon tant pis.

Et puis il y a Joshua, un génie selon ses propres mots. Et il est là par intérêt scientifique. Pour voir comment ça fonctionne. Il affiche un grand sourire en disant qu'il est en train de lire tout ce qu'il peut sur le sujet. Et le châtain n'a aucun mal à le croire, il dégage quelque chose de totalement différent des autres.

Le psy les force à échanger leur numéro de portable mais il n'est pas sûr d'en contacter un seul. Ils ne se connaissent pas et il n'a pas forcément envie de parler avec quelqu'un rencontré dans ces conditions. Oh il répondra si on le contacte. Mais il est timide de base aussi, alors, envoyer le premier message à un inconnu…

La réunion se termine avec un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine et des mises en garde. Normalement, le produit devrait faire effet en moins d'une semaine. Ils ont eu des recommandations qu'il a déjà oublié. Il sort de l'hôpital bras dessus bras dessous avec Riku et Kairi, en babillant sur tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

xoxoxo

 _« Nous cherchons nos âmes sœurs  
C'est ce que dicte notre cœur  
Et pourtant nous cherchons en vain  
Il est temps d'aider le destin » __**Radio**_

xoxoxo

C'est un garçon blond, au loin. Tout est flou, il a l'impression de flotter. Tout est noir et il se sent bien. Et il y a un garçon blond au loin. Une coiffure en pétard, plus ordonnée que la sienne, il distingue les formes de son corps ils doivent faire la même taille. Et il est blond, au loin. Il ne distingue presque rien de lui. Des vêtements banals, vraiment. Il est juste blond, au loin. Il est de dos, il ne distingue rien de lui et il n'arrive pas à parler ou à bouger. C'est juste un garçon blond au loin. Et il est bien là, à regarder cet inconnu mystérieusement flou et attirant. Jeune homme blond, au loin. Trop loin.

Un bruit dans la chambre le réveille en sursaut. C'est son portable qui vibre sur sa table de chevet. Il regarde l'heure, les paupières encore collées par le sommeil. 4 heures 30. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il serait bien resté dans ce rêve étrange avec cet inconnu blond. Il se passe une main sur le visage avant d'attraper son téléphone. C'est Kairi qui l'appelle. Et pour qu'elle le réveille à 4 heures du matin, c'est que ce doit être important. Il décroche puis met le son au minimum pour ne déranger personne.

\- Allo ?

\- Sora ?! Au mon dieu Sora c'est toi mon dieu merci !

Elle est complètement paniquée et on dirait qu'elle pleure. Il s'assoit sur son lit pour résister à la tentation de s'endormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai peur Sora, j'ai vraiment vraiment peur ! C'est trop bizarre ce qu'il se passe et c'est vraiment flippant ! Je sais pas quoi faire !

Il sent la panique de la jeune fille le gagner et il se force à respirer lentement pour ne pas être envahi. Il faut d'abord qu'il la calme.

\- Kai', écoute-moi.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Ferme les yeux et concentre sur ma respiration, ok ?

C'est un exercice de relaxation que sa mère aimait beaucoup lui faire faire petit, lorsqu'il débordait vraiment trop d'énergie. Ça permet de se calquer sur quelqu'un de calme. Et ça marche, il entend sa copine se détendre petit à petit les lourds sanglots de devenant que de petits reniflements.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui… Merci…

Il l'entend se moucher et décide d'attendre qu'elle parle. Il n'est pas très patient, sa main joue avec le bord des draps et il se mord la lèvre mais il sait que bousculer Kairi ne sert à rien.

\- Je… Je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Cauchemar ?

\- Non. Je… J'avais mal.

\- Mal ?

Il fronce les sourcils. La jeune fille lie-de-vin n'est pas douillette et ne se plaint jamais, même lorsqu'elle a ses règles. Pour qu'elle ait mal, il faut que ce soit quelque chose.

\- Mon bras me brulait. Ça m'a réveillé d'un coup parce que j'avais vraiment mal ! Je pouvais même plus le toucher !

\- Va voir tes parents qu'ils t'emmènent à l'hôpital !

\- Attends ! C'est pas fini !

Sora se sent vraiment perdu. Kairi est quelqu'un de responsable, elle sait quoi faire quand la situation l'exige. C'est lui qui s'embarque dans des histoires sans logiques normalement.

\- J'ai réussi à relever ma manche de pyjama. Et…

Elle avale difficilement sa salive, hésitante.

\- Il y a des mots qui défilent.

Un blanc lui répond. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Que lui répondre ? Il serait passé dans un univers parallèle, ça aurait plus de logique.

\- Des mots ?

\- Oui ! Ça défile à toute allure ! Je sais pas quoi faire Sora ! J'ai peur…

Et il le sent dans sa voix. Elle est désespérée.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils ne sont pas là ce soir, sortis dormir chez des amis ou autre…

\- Et l'hôpital ?

\- Je… J'ose pas les appeler…

Il n'ose rien ajouter, comprenant très bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de raconter cette histoire à dormir debout. Mais lui, que peut-il faire pour l'aider ?

\- Viens s'il te plait…

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête dans sa chambre.

\- Ok. J'arrive.

\- Fais vite s'il te plait ! C'est vraiment trop bizarre !

Il raccroche à contre-cœur. Kairi n'habite pas si loin, en prenant son vélo il n'y sera qu'en quelques minutes. Mais la porte du garage fait un boucan d'enfer, donc autant y aller à pieds, même si ça prend plus de temps. Décidé, il s'habille en quatrième vitesse et descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Figé, Sora dévisage sa mère qui, depuis la cuisine, lui jette un regard désapprobateur. Il baisse la tête et s'approche d'elle. Il ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement, il le sait. Mais ignorer sa mère et partir en courant serait encore pire.

\- Alors ?

\- Kairi a besoin de moi…

\- A presque 5 heures du matin ?

Le sourcil relevé et le menton pointant de sa direction, elle le scrute de ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

\- Elle ne va pas bien…

\- Et ses parents ?

\- Ils sont sortis pour la nuit.

Elle ne dit rien mais la grimace qu'elle affiche est explicite sur la façon dont elle juge les parents de la demoiselle.

\- Maman, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Elle a peur !

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils trainer dehors à cette heure malvenue !

Son quartier est sûr, il en est de même pour celui où habite Kairi. Pour y aller, il devra passer par une grande rue éclairée jour et nuit sur laquelle, il ne sait comment, il n'y a aucun bar. Alors, oui il est tard, il le sait, mais il n'y a aucun danger à sortir.

\- Maman, il y a des gens qui commencent à partir travailler à cette heure-là ! Puis le chemin est sûr !

\- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles tu m'entends ?

Il rebaisse la tête et se mord la lèvre. Il aimerait lui crier que c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa copine qu'elle refuse, mais elle n'a pas dit un mot sur Kairi. Ce qui l'importe, c'est sa sécurité à lui. Et Sora ne peut pas s'opposer contre ça, il ne peut rien faire. Parce qu'il comprend. Alors, comment pourrait-il s'opposer à elle ?

\- Retourne dans ta chambre et n'en descend pas avant que le petit matin, c'est clair ?

\- Oui…

Il repart en grommelant qu'il est déjà le « petit matin » mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. De retour dans sa chambre, il panique un peu. Il doit dire à Kairi qu'il ne peut pas venir. Encore. Pour changer. Merde.

« Sora, 4h52

Je peux pas venir… »

« Kairi, 4h54

Comment ça ?! Je t'en supplie dis moi que c'est une blague ! »

« Sora, 4h55

Ma mère m'a attrapé, elle refuse que je vienne »

« Kairi, 4h55

Ta mère ! »

« Kairi, 4h56

Toujours ta mère ! »

« Kairi, 4h56

Toujours en train de l'écouter hein ?! »

« Kairi, 4h56

Reste chez toi »

« Kairi, 5h

Connard »

Il se mord la lèvre en lisant le dernier message reçu. Kairi ne l'insulte jamais. Il s'en veut. De ne pas être capable de se rebeller contre ses parents pour elle. Mais voilà, il est coincé. Sa chambre est trop haute pour passer par la fenêtre. Il se roule en boule sous la couette en espérant qu'elle accepte de le voir demain, malgré tout ça.

xoxoxo

 _« Je ne pense pas que les secrets de l'âme puissent être si facilement découvert. Surtout lorsque ça concerne les âmes-sœurs donc l'amour. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qui s'explique ou se résout avec une formule scientifique. »_ _ **Extrait de l'interview du philosophe Yen Sid**_

xoxoxo

Elle a accepté de venir. C'est tout ce à quoi Sora peut penser tandis qu'ils marchent côte à côte dans le parc presque désert. Il était sûr que, suite à hier, elle ne voudrait plus le voir. Mais non, elle avait été d'accord pour le retrouver. Il n'ose pas parler et elle non plus. Ils se posent sur leur banc habituel : celui près de l'étang. Toujours ce silence gênant, malaisant, qui flotte dans l'air et l'étouffe.

\- Pardon.

\- Désolée.

Ils ont parlé en même temps, pour s'excuser. Il rigole un peu, un tout petit peu. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Ça le soulage.

\- Sora… Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de connard… Je sais comment est ta famille et à quel point tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Je suis lâche quand ça les concerne…

Elle prend doucement sa main pour lui sourire. Elle sait. Elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne quand même. Qu'il dise à sa mère que sa copine est plus importante que ces stupides règles. Mais voilà, il n'y arrive pas. Un jour, se dit-elle.

\- Tu as pu voir tes parents ?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés…

\- Et, ton bras ?

Il voit bien quelle a réussi à se changer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la douleur est partie. Et… les mots ?

\- Je n'ai plus mal, c'est comme s'il était normal.

\- Et les mots ?

\- Toujours là. C'est… super bizarre… Ça va super vite.

Elle retrousse sa manche pour lui montrer. Les mots sont partout sur son bras, on ne voit presque plus la peau. Et en effet, ça va très vite les mots n'apparaissent qu'une seconde avant de disparaitre. Et l'on peut dire que c'est un joyeux bordel. Les « connard » se mélangent à un « mais elle va fermer sa gueule ?! » avant de disparaitre pour autre chose. Il y a aussi des mots au hasard « sceau d'eau », « bureau », « pâtes », « courses », « soirée ». Et puis des questions bizarres. « Si Docteur Strange peut voyager dans le temps, pourquoi il ne va pas tuer Thanos quand il le peut ? »

\- Mais c'est du spoil sur Infinity War !

\- Il y a aussi eu un « est-ce que la corne des licornes peut se dévisser ? »

\- C'est… sans sens…

\- Avec beaucoup d'insultes.

En effet, celles-ci défilent vitesse l'éclair à s'adressent à tous les genres. Voir le bras de Kairi couvert de mots défilant à toute allure n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment rassurant pour Sora. Il a peur de ce que cela voudrait dire.

\- Tu penses que c'est lié aux âmes sœurs ?

\- Sûrement… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

\- Ce serait… ses pensées ? Ça va trop vite pour être des mots et y en a trop alors…

Il hoche la tête, blême. Elle lui prend la main et la serre fort, très fort. Ils sont mal à l'aise, mal tout court. Il commence doucement à pleurer.

Si ces mots sont les pensées de son âme-sœur alors il impensable que ce soit lui, l'âme-sœur de Kairi. Donc ça veut dire qu'ils se sont trompés depuis le début. Qu'ils ne finiront pas leur vie ensemble car ils ne sont pas destinés à être fait l'un pour l'autre. Cela veut dire que tous les plans construits sont voués à l'échec. Ça signifie qu'un jour, ils se sépareront. Mais ils s'aiment ! Ils s'aiment tellement ! Mais ces mots sur le bras de la jeune fille montrent que ce ne sera pas assez.

Ses parents avaient raison. C'est tout ce à quoi il peut penser. Ses parents avaient raison. Et ça l'étouffe, le ronge, le compresse. Ses parents avaient raison. Comment leur annoncer ? Le peut-il seulement ? Il croise le regard bleu effrayé de sa petite amie. Elle pleure, ses lèvres sont pincées en ce rictus affreux qui tente de sceller les sanglots à l'intérieur. Et lui aussi, il pleure. Parce que ses parents avaient raison.

Et qu'ils s'aiment.


	2. Chapitre 2

Plus jamais je fais de promesse de temps entre deux chapitres pour les longues fanfics. Plus jamais jamais jamais...

Si vous avez de la chance, un autre chapitre sortira dans quelques mois. Sinon, vous attendrez 2020. Parce que écrire 7k mots avec un plan ordonné et trop de persos en premier plan et plein d'intrigues en même temps, c'est pas habituel pour moi.

Enfin berf, si vous avez de la chance,un nouveau chapitre sortira bientôt. Désolé.e, sinon...

En espérant que l'histoire vous intrigue toujours plus (yay)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _«_ _Âme_ _: (du latin « anima » : souffle, vie, respiration) :_ _principe_ _vital_ _et_ _spirituel_ _,_ _immanent_ _ou_ _transcendant_ _, qui animerait le_ _corps_ _d'un être vivant (humain, animal, végétal). »_ _ **Wikipedia**_

xoxoxo

 _C'est un garçon, il est blond, et il lui sourit. Des fossettes creusent ses joues. Une moitié de son visage est absente. Mais il est blond, et il lui sourit. Même vêtements que d'habitude. Corps paraissant frêle, petit corps. La bouche s'ouvre et des bulles en sortent. Il est dans l'eau, mais pas l'autre. Il n'entend rien et ça résonne comme de la musique. L'autre est blond et sourit toujours. Un sourire qu'il connait._

Roulé en boule dans son lit, Sora relit la conversation de la veille avec Kairi. Sa petite amie. Parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Paumés, mais toujours ensemble « Parce que même si l'univers veut nous séparer, je t'aime » lui avait il écrit. Ça lui fait mal de relire ça. Il n'est pas poète d'habitude, mais tout ça le fait tellement flipper.

Les mots qui défilent à toute allure sur la peau blanche. Cette image est gravée sur sa rétine. « Pas toi » lui crient-ils, « elle n'est pas pour toi ». Son plan tombe à l'eau, ils ne sont pas âme sœur.

La jeune fille lui a conseillé de ne rien dire à sa famille. Cela vaut mieux sans doute. Mais ça veut dire leur mentir, et il déteste ça. Sauf que tout est à prendre. Comment leur dire qu'en réalité, il avait tort depuis le début ? Il voit d'ici le sourire triomphant de sa mère et le « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Agacé rien qu'en y pensant, il se retourne dans son lit. Mardi il y aura la discussion avec les autres et le psy. Mardi ils sauront que ce couple qui est venu le sourire aux lèvres se fendillent de l'intérieur. Vraiment, quelle mauvaise idée cette expérience !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement et une tornade blonde se jette sur le lit.

\- Debout !

C'est Roxas qui vient réveiller son frère. Ses parents ont dû décider qu'il avait passé trop de temps au lit. La tête blonde grimpe sur le lit avec difficulté avant de s'asseoir brusquement sur lui.

\- Debout ! C'est l'heure de manzer !

Sora ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de soudainement attraper son frère pour le serrer contre lui et le chatouiller.

\- Non ! Arrête !

Le gamin se tortille dans tous les sens et hurle de sa petite voix de crécelle. Le châtain adore ça, faire mourir de rire son petit frère. Lui on ne l »a presque jamais chatouillé jusqu'aux éclats, alors il compense.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- Oui ! Oui !

Toujours en gloussant, Roxas s'échappe du lit.

\- Maman elle a dit qu'on manzait ! Alors tu viens !

Et pouf, le voilà reparti. Une vraie pile. Sora sort enfin du lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le gamin lui a redonné de l'énergie, lui a redonné l'envie d'y croire. Tout va bien se passer.

xoxoxo

 _«_ _Âme sœur_ _: concept qui évoque une compatibilité_ _amoureuse_ _qui serait parfaite entre deux individus. »_ _ **Wikipédia**_

xoxoxo

 _Le garçon blond le touche. Il a une main chaude, douce. Il a une main qui donne. Il a envie de prendre cette main pour la serrer, l'embrasser, lui rendre l'amour qu'elle semble lui offrir. Le blond le touche doucement à la joue. C'est tendre, c'est léger. C'est beau. Et il aimerait lui rendre ce geste mais il ne peut pas bouger. C'est rapide, comme un coup de vent avant de se poser sur ses lèvres. Le garçon blond le touche. Et ça fait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, comme si tout tournait trop vite. Le garçon blond le touche pour la première fois._

Tout ne va pas bien, ça se voit à la tête de Riku. Toute la journée il a trainé les pieds et on voit bien qu'il a des cernes. Et puis il a mis un des longs gants blancs que son meilleur ami lui a offert pour son anniv, et il sait que l'argenté les déteste. Toute la journée, le couple a échangé des petits regards sans trop savoir quoi faire pour leur ami. Finalement, Sora a décidé de prendre les choses en main pour une fois.

Donc, les voilà tous les deux dans un petit café, en silence. Le châtain ne sait pas comment aborder le problème, il n'a jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses. Lui il met de la bonne humeur dans le groupe, c'est Riku qui gère les problèmes, sauf quand c'est lui qui en a.

Pour le moment, l'ainé se contente de touiller son café d'un air absent.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Mais bien sûr Sora, trouve encore plus banal ! Touche le fond, comme si t'y étais pas déjà ! Mais au lieu de le taquiner ou de le regarder bizarrement, son ami sourit.

\- Ça va.

Et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux alors qu'il sait qu'il déteste ça. Mais Sora se débat pour la forme, ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça.

\- C'est juste… compliqué en ce moment.

Intrigué, Sora se penche vers lui.

\- C'est à cause de… ?

Ils n'ont pas le droit d'en parler en public après tout. Mais depuis gamins, ils ont pris l'habitude de se dire les choses importantes à mots couverts de leurs secrets. Ils se connaissent bien et pourraient même communiquer juste par des gestes. Bon, ils auront l'air ridicules mais ça fonctionnerait.

L'argenté se mord la lèvre et se rapproche de lui.

\- Tu as eu… des symptômes ?

Il met un moment à comprendre et rougit avant de hocher la tête. Oui, il pense que oui.

\- Et… c'est douloureux ?

\- Non ?

Il ne comprend pas où l'autre en venir. C'est même désagréablement agréable. Il préfère ne pas y penser. Il a juste à ignorer le fait qu'il a une âme sœur et tout ira bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

Et là, pour la première dans toute l'histoire de leur amitié, Riku est mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise. Sora en est bouche bée. L'argenté avait toujours tout assumé que ce soit ses bêtises ou autre, il n'avait jamais honte de rien.

\- Moi aussi, ça a commencé.

Ses yeux glacés fuient sur le côté. Sora sait qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il doit comprendre mais, vraiment, il ne voit pas.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux WC.

Son meilleur se lève pour s'enfuir comme un voleur avec son sac dans les cabinets. Le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que le gris va chercher un moyen d'échapper à la conversation, en passant par la fenêtre comme dans les films. Il se précipite aux toilettes et claque la porte derrière lui.

Riku est là. Se tenant au bord de l'évier. Il a enlevé son gant et, sur son bras, il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Et des fleurs. Des petites fleurs bleues qui traversent la peau. Qui apparaissent en la trouant avant d'ouvrir en grand leurs pétales. Alignées en une ligne toute droite. Et Riku a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Les fleurs trouent la peau et semblent se nourrir du sang. C'est beau et effrayant à la fois. C'est horrible.

\- C'est ma manifestation d'âme sœur…

Sora en reste sans voix. On ne leur avait pas dit ça. On ne les avait pas prévenus que ça pouvait les blesser, leur faire du mal, les faire souffrir. On ne leur a pas dit qu'ils paieraient peut-être un prix.

\- On peut pas rester là.

Il essaie d'être doux avec le pauvre garçon et l'emmène dans la cabine pour handicapé. Il amène sa main sous le robinet pour nettoyer le sang. Le châtain voit bien, qu'il y a déjà des trous sur son bras. Cela explique pourquoi le gant.

\- Ça a commencé y a trois jours.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

L'argenté se mord la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Je crois que mon âme sœur se scarifie. J'veux dire, ça apparait en ligne droite comme une coupure et… et…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour être compris. Ça fait mal. Un ange passe. C'est lourd, ce genre de déclaration. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de léger. On parle de quelqu'un qui se fait du mal. Et Sora n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un s'infligerait ça.

Les fleurs tombent par terre une à une. Il y a un bouquet éparpillé dans les WC. Les deux garçons les regardent, sans rien dire. Ils ne peuvent pas les laisser là, mais ils ne peuvent pas les embarquer. Rapidement, le plus jeune les ramasse pour les mettre à la poubelle.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Il plonge ses yeux céruléens dans ceux plus clairs de son meilleur ami. Sa voix est forte, claire. Riku hoche la tête. Ça va bien se passer.

Aucun des deux n'y croit.

xoxoxo

 _«_ _Rêve prémonitoire_ _:_ _rêve_ _prétendu traitant d'un sujet réel, parfois de nature symbolique et semblant être une représentation d'une situation, d'un événement extérieur présent ou futur dont le rêveur n'avait pas conscience au moment de s'endormir. »_ _ **Wikipédia**_

xoxoxo

 _Il y a du vent cette fois, une prairie verte, un paysage. Et l'autre garçon blond, bien évidemment. Il aimerait être en colère, détester cet inconnu qui le hante la nuit, qui apparait dans chacun de ses rêves et ne le laisse pas en paix. Mais le garçon blond est allongé dans l'herbe, et il rit. Il se fond dans le parterre vert, coloré de petites fleurs de saison. Il rit aux éclats, allongé sur le dos et le visage penché dans sa direction. Comme s'il voulait que Sora le voit. Et oui, il le voit, il le regarde. Parce que le garçon blond est magnifique comme ça._

Even regarde les membres de son groupe un par un. La plupart ont l'air stressés, mal à l'aise. La curiosité de la nouveauté est passée. Maintenant que l'expérience commence vraiment, la réalité les a rattrapés.

\- Quelqu'un veut nous raconter comment c'est passé cette première semaine ?

Personne ne lui répond. Certains n'osent même pas le regarder, comme s'ils étaient à l'école et qu'ils avaient peur de se faire interroger. Il soupire discrètement, pourquoi se retrouve-t-il avec le groupe où il n'y a que des jeunes ? Il n'est pas doué pour jouer au professeur.

\- J'entends de la musique.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Joshua.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je crois que j'entends la musique que mon âme sœur écoute. Là j'entends « Leave a light on" d'Allen Walker. Il écoute surtout des chansons dynamiques chantées par des hommes. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un garçon mais je peux me tromper.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il sourit et n'ajoute rien. Personne n'ose le contredire. Il faut dire que personne ne sait comment aborder le garçon, il a l'air sûr de lui.

\- Bien, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Encore un silence lui répond, mais celui-ci ne dure que quelques secondes avant que Demyx ne se lance.

\- J'ai un numéro.

\- Un numéro ?

\- Un numéro de téléphone.

Sora remarque que Kairi semble intéressée. Elle aime ce genre d'histoire, il le sait parce qu'elle le force à en lire. Ce genre de truc cliché, bien plus que ce qui leur arrive à eux deux.

\- Tu as appelé ?

Le garçon blond la dévisage, avant de lui sourire, un peu gêné.

\- Ouais… Y a quelqu'un qui a répondu la deuxième fois où j'ai appelé. J'ai raccroché direct, j'avais trop peur…

Le châtain hoche la tête, c'est compréhensible.

\- T'as raccroché direct ? T'as rien dit ?

\- J'ai pas osé, ça m'a fait flipper que quelqu'un réponde !

La jeune femme et le garçon continuent leur échange, elle en essayant de le convaincre de rappeler ce fameux numéro.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'argenté jette un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Aucun des deux ne veut parler de ce qui leur arrive.

Zack lève maladroitement une main.

\- Heu, je suis pas sûr, mais il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre…

\- Toute nouveauté peut être dû à l'expérience alors n'hésitez pas à nous raconter.

Le brun semble chercher ses mots, les soupeser dans sa tête.

\- J'ai entendu une voix…

\- Une voix ?

\- Oui. Samedi soir j'étais en train de regarder un film et j'ai entendu une voix. Dans ma tête. C'était… bizarre. Elle me parlait pas et c'était pas logique, comme si elle pensait à plein de trucs en même temps. Comme si… elle réfléchissait.

Un silence lui répond, certains frissonnent.

\- On dirait une histoire de fantôme…

Les mots s'échappent de la bouche de Sora sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Parler puis réfléchir, c'est tout lui ça. Mais sa remarque semble soulager Zack.

\- C'est ça, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur.

\- C'est peut-être de la télépathie.

Naminé parle d'une voix douce, plutôt basse. Elle se semble se recroqueviller sur elle-même quand les regards convergent de son côté. Even reprend la parole.

\- As-tu pu contrôler ce qu'il se passait ?

Le brun secoue la tête.

\- J'ai essayé mais je pouvais rien faire. Ça envahissait mes pensées et prenait toute la place. C'était… flippant.

Aqua pose délicatement une main sur son épaule. Demyx et Kairi se rapproche pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Le psychologue ne peut s'empêcher d'être rassuré de les voir enfin se lier les uns des autres. Il vaut mieux que les groupes soient souder afin qu'ils puissent parler entre eux de ce qu'il leur arrive.

\- Zack, pourquoi ne pas essayer de parler à quelqu'un, la prochaine fois que cela arrive ?

\- Mais je sais pas quand ça arrive…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sora ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir proche de ce garçon plus âgé que lui mais tout aussi perdu.

\- Si tu veux, on se fait un skype samedi soir, au cas où ce soit hebdomadaire.

La proposition est sincère, mais il ne s'attend pas à une réponse positive. Ils ne sont que des inconnus après tout. Mais, à son grand étonnement, le garçon lui sourit doucement.

\- C'est gentil. Je veux bien.

Le châtain rougit et détourne le regard, sous l'œil amusé de sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de glousser en chuchotant à l'oreille de Demyx. Joshua semble également amusé de la réaction de Sora. Des petits groupes commencent à se former, au grand contentement d'Even. Il se tourne vers les filles du groupe.

\- Et vous ? Quelque chose ?

Sans un mot, Kairi découvre son bras où les mots continuent de défiler. Toujours des insultes, toujours des pensées éparses avec des questions étranges et des blagues douteuses. La jeune fille lie-de-vin s'amuse à les envoyer à ses deux amis. Aujourd'hui c'est « Quelle est la différence entre un pigeon ? Il a une patte plus courte que l'autre mais jamais la même ». Ça a beaucoup fait rire les garçons.

\- Très intéressant.

Le psychologue ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette manifestation intéressante. Il faut dire que les mots qui défilent ont quelque chose de fascinant.

\- Voilà. C'est assez drôle au final, mon âme sœur réfléchit trop.

Demyx suit avec attention ce qui est écrit et ne peut s'empêcher de glousser quelque fois. Sora se renfrogne dans son siège, il n'a pas envie de se rappeler que ces pensées ne lui appartiennent pas.

\- Je vois un fil…

Tous se tournent vers la douce jeune fille blonde. Mal à l'aise, elle se tortille sur sa chaise.

\- Il y a… Hum… Un fil doré, qui part de là.

Elle pose doucement sa main sur son plexus solaire avant de faire un élégant mouvement vers l'avant.

\- Et il me relie à quelque chose.

Tous ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder la poitrine de la demoiselle, où il n'y a rien.

\- Et tu as déjà suivi le fil ?

Even se veut rassurant dans sa posture, au vu de la timidité que semble éprouver la jeune fille. Elle secoue la tête.

\- J'ose pas… C'est très simple mais… oppressant…

Kairi prend doucement sa main, soutien silencieux. Sora ne peut s'empêcher de se demander d'où vient cette façon naturelle de s'entraider chez les filles. Lui aimerait poser des questions aux garçons, mais il n'ose pas.

\- Les autres veulent ils nous parler de leur phénomène d'âme sœur ?

Ils ne sont plus que trois à ne pas avoir raconté ce qui leur arrive. Riku hoche négativement la tête, il n'a aucune envie de raconter ce qui lui arrive devant les autres.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler devant les autres.

On hoche la tête, on comprend. Il se révèlera quand il voudra. Sora stresse, il ne reste plus que lui. Lui et Aqua.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semble nerveuse aussi. Elle joue avec la manche de son gilet en regardant droit devant elle. Pousse un soupir, remet en place ses cheveux, se mord la lèvre. Re soupir, cette fois elle se lance.

\- J'ai des bleus qui apparaissent sur le corps.

Kairi fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde ça

\- Non, ce que je veux dire… Des fois je me réveille le matin et j'ai un hématome sur le ventre. Et ça fait mal. J'ai un tatouage aussi, alors que je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer.

\- Ton âme sœur possède ton corps ?!

Demyx semble prêt à bondir le plus loin possible d'elle. Les histoires comme ça, ça a jamais été son truc. Il préfère les trucs qui finissent bien, sans surnaturel bien entendu.

\- Je pense pas, j'ai pas d'absence où je me demande ce que j'ai fait. Juste… des marques…

Even note, consigne tout. C'est important, il faudra qu'il demande conseil à ses collègues.

\- T'es aussi mal lotie que nous au final.

Zack lui sourit, un peu de traviole. Elle le lui rend. Ils sont une bande de bras cassés certes, mais au moins ils sont plusieurs.

Les regards retournent sur le châtain, qui se tortille sur sa chaise.

\- On ne veut pas te forcer Sora, prends ton temps.

\- …. J'ai rien…

Il lâche l'information du bout des lèvres. On le dévisage, plutôt étonnés.

\- Ce peut-être quelque chose de minuscule, un changement infime.

Il secoue la tête pour signifier que non. Even le regarde et note. Après tout, il peut bien y avoir des erreurs.

\- Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus. J'espère que vous arriverez à réunir assez de courage pour aller au-devant de vos âme-sœurs.

\- Comment ça ?

Ils se regardent, un peu perdus. On ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils devraient « provoquer le destin ».

\- Vos manifestations vous aideront à les reconnaitre ou vous guideront à elle.

\- Mais on est pas censés les rencontrer quoi qu'il arrive ?

\- Pouvons nous affirmer que nous rencontrons forcément notre âme sœur ?

La question fait réfléchir. Chacun le fait dans son coin. Even évite la dernière question.

\- Prenez votre temps, mais essayez d'envisager la possibilité d'aller à la rencontre de votre âme sœur.

Grande phrase alambiquée qui conclue la réunion, chacun va pour rentrer chez soi, mais cette fois ils se parlent. Demyx et Kairi sont tout devant, à échanger et rire ensemble. Aqua et Naminé sont côte à côté, silencieuses mais proches. Zack leur parle avec animation et grands gestes. Riku est resté en arrière, il a des choses à dire à Even mais en privé. Sora lui envoie toute la force mentale qu'il peut. Pour sa part, il s'est mis au niveau de Joshua qui marche tout derrière. Il aimerait lui parler mais n'ose pas trop, surtout que l'autre le fixe sans discrétion.

\- Dis-moi Sora, que fais-tu ce week end ?

Le châtain sursaute, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

\- R-rien, pourquoi ?

\- Pour que l'on se voit, vu que tu sembles vouloir me parler mais que tu n'oses pas.

Il rougit, de honte et de gêne.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Donc ? Disponible ?

Il hoche la tête. Oui, il est libre, carrément libre. Et il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Donc je te vois vendredi. Je t'enverrai l'adresse via sms. Bye Sora.

Et le blond s'éloigne de sa démarche singulière. Ils sont à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et tout le monde se sépare suivant le moyen de locomotion utilisé. Aujourd'hui, les parents de Kairi les ramènent tous les trois. Ils doivent juste attendre Riku afin que la jeune femme les appelle.

\- Alors, comment tu as trouvé la séance ?

Elle lui sourit doucement en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Celle reliée au bras où les mots défilent. Un frisson traverse le garçon mais il se force à ne pas lâcher cette petite mimine calée confortablement entre ses doigts.

\- Ça va. Les autres sont cools.

\- Tu prévois de voir Josh ?

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter sa bouche de faire un rictus. Il le fait quand il s'apprête à dissimuler quelque chose ou quand il va mentir. C'est Tidus qui lui a fait la remarque une fois. Maintenant, il essaie de se retenir.

\- Ouais. Il est intéressant donc je voulais savoir ce qu'il a trouvé sur les âmes sœurs et tout.

Les cheveux lie-de-vin ondulent quand elle acquiesce. Ils sont doux et magnifiques, Sora adore les caresser, passer sa main dedans. Mais celle-ci ne bouge pas aujourd'hui. Elle reste plantée dans sa poche, à bouder la chevelure de sa copine.

\- Je vais essayer de convaincre Dem d'appeler son âme sœur ! Ce serait très nul qu'il ose pas juste par timidité ! Puis c'est super romantique quoi, le numéro !

Il écoute sa copine, beaucoup trop emballée à l'idée de venir en aide au sitariste blond en souriant. Elle a toujours eu le don pour le détourner des pensées qui viennent prendre trop de place.

xoxoxo

 _« C quoi cet histoire d'ame sœur serieux ? Chuis sure c dla merde et une arnaque genre on te donne le sida ou un truc du style. Sa existe pas les âmes sœurs c juste une connerie pour les momes. Faut faire gaffe jvous dis ca va faire dla merde »_ _ **xxAmelia2003xx**_

xoxoxo

 _Le garçon blond a les yeux fermés, il dort. Ses longs cils se courbent vers le ciel, il a une main sur son ventre et l'autre vers sa tête. Son bras va s'ankyloser et il souffrira au réveil. Sa poitrine monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration. Son visage détendu n'affiche que l'expression d'un sommeil profond. Et Sora, allongé à coté de lui, le regarde simplement._

Le jeudi est un jour maudit, Sora l'a décidé depuis la sixième. Et toutes les années le lui ont confirmé. Donc, aujourd'hui est un jeudi et une journée avec trois heures de philo à la suite. Pas qu'il n'aime pas la philo, qu'on se comprenne bien. Mais le fait d'avoir le cours dans la même salle fait qu'il ne peut pas trop bouger. Il y a bien une pause mais ils sont cantonnés à l'intérieur de la salle. Et ce n'est pas assez pour lui.

Alors, à 11 heures lorsque la cloche sonne enfin et qu'il peut aller manger, il part en courant pour dépenser son énergie en trop. Riku le laisse faire, il le rattrape au self vu que son meilleur ami l'attend avant de manger. Quant à Kairi, elle a art-plastique et ne peut pas manger avec eux. Ils essaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble, étant donné qu'il s'agit de leur dernière année au lycée.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas cours avant 14 heures et peut se permettre de trainer un peu dans la cour une fois le déjeuner finit. L'argenté s'en est allé faire quelque chose d'important, et sa petite amie mange. Alors il déambule en attendant de croiser une connaissance, la tête dans les nuages.

\- Sora ?

Il manque se prendre les pieds dans ses lacés avant de se retourner vers la voix qui l'appelle. Des yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds et grand carton à dessin. Naminé.

Il est surpris de la voir, il ne l'avait jamais croisé jusqu'à maintenant pour dire vrai. Lorsque la jeune fille avait mentionné lors de la première réunion venir du même lycée, il n'avait pas pu la remettre avant de se souvenir de l'amie d'art dont Kairi lui parle parfois.

\- Bonjour Nami !

Son grand sourire semble la décontenancer, elle détourne le regard et semble mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas le genre de situation qu'il sait gérer.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

La question peut faire froide alors il a essayé d'y mettre un ton chaleureux et sympathique. Apparemment ça fonctionne vu que la fille en face de lui semble se détendre.

\- Hum… J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour… Tu sais quoi…

Les gens passant près d'eux les dévisagent un peu en chuchotant. Avec ce nom de code, elle vient de rendre leur conversation très bizarre. Et Sora n'aime pas les rumeurs.

\- Bien sûr, ça te dérange si on va ailleurs ?

Naminé secoue la tête et ils partent s'installer sur un banc dans un coin tranquille. Le châtain attend sagement que sa camarade parle. Après un long soupire, elle se lance.

\- Je veux suivre le fil pour trouver mon âme sœur.

Un ange passe avant que Sora n'acquiesce, incapable de comprendre ce que la jeune fille veut dire. Il sent qu'il y a un sous-entendu, que sous ces mots il y a un message caché. Peut-être une demande implicite. Mais il est incapable de la comprendre, alors il la regarde avec un sourire hésitant et des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Je… suis content pour toi ?

Le point d'interrogation se sent, question pour des détails en plus. Pour que la blonde développe ses propos. Elle joue avec sa longue jupe blanche avant de soupirer et d'inspirer à fond.

\- Tu… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

\- Moi ?

La question est légitime. Il n'a jamais parlé à la jeune femme et elle est amie avec Kairi. Ils n'ont certes pas le droit de parler de l'expérience à d'autres personnes mais leur petit groupe comporte bien assez de membres pour qu'elle puisse choisir à qui demander cette faveur. Et le choix semble être tombé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Tu connais Kairi… Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais comment elle est…

Oui il sait. Très curieuse, trop parfois. Surtout lorsque ça concerne ce genre de sujet. Elle aime voir les gens heureux Kairi, elle aime les voir amoureux. C'est une de ses qualités, mais aussi l'un de ses défauts car elle ne sait pas quand arrêter de pousser les autres. Ça ne fait pas trop de dégâts la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'on veut être discret on évite d'aller lui parler de son crush.

\- Et je… je ne connais pas les autres… Et Kairi parle beaucoup de toi ! Alors…

Alors elle s'est tournée vers lui, celui qu'elle connait le mieux même si elle ne le connait pas. Il soupire, parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de refuser. Il peut bien l'aider après tout.

\- Ok ! Tu veux faire ça quand ?

\- Ce soir ?

Sora se fige. Ce soir, comme dans ce soir ? Oh certes, il n'a pas à garder son frère, exceptionnellement sa mère rentre tôt. Le petit a son premier rendez-vous chez l'orthophoniste. Donc, il peut se permettre de rentrer tard. Mais que dira sa petite amie, en sachant qu'il ne trouve jamais du temps pour elle mais que pour aider Naminé, si ?

Il secoue la tête, elle comprendra. Elle comprend toujours. Même quand ça l'agace.

\- D'accord.

Et c'est donc ainsi que le châtain se retrouve à suivre la jeune fille blonde dans les rues de la ville dès 17 heures. Et une part de lui commence à se demander si c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, son âme sœur pourrait être à l'autre bout du monde. Et il n'a pas énormément de temps devant lui.

\- Nami, on va où comme ça ?

Ils passent de petite rue en petite rue. Certaines sont charmantes mais plus ils avancent plus des tags apparaissent et plus ils s'enfoncent dans la banlieue de la ville. Endroit peu recommandable pour des jeunes gens comme eux. Ça se voit comme un nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'ils sont des enfants de bourgeois. Et donc des proies faciles.

\- On y est presque.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

\- Je le sens.

La jeune fille blonde a l'air déterminée, prête à savoir qui est la personne qui lui est destinée. Ils débouchent dans une grande rue animée, pleine de bar, de cafés et de magasins en tout genre.

\- On y est ?

Elle hoche la tête, le regard fixé droit devant elle, collé à la terrasse d'un café.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Non… C'est pas possible…

A la terrasse, il n'y a que trois personne : un mec aux cheveux roses, un rose doux, une grande femme aux cheveux jaune vif et un garçon brun affalé sur une chaise, le jean troué.

\- Non non non non….

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le brun…

Il est affalé sur la chaise, les pieds sur la table. Même de loin on peut deviner que ses yeux sont dorés, ça saute immédiatement à la figure. Il semble ennuyé, même s'il parait écouter le garçon aux cheveux roses. Si on demande à Sora, il dirait que le garçon n'a pas l'air trop mal.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Enfin... Regarde le ! Regarde-moi !

C'est là qu'il comprend ce que Naminé essaie de dire. Elle est une jeune fille de bonne fille, qui aime l'art, bien élevée dans un milieu aisé. Elle sent le propre. Mais le garçon en face, on peut aisément l'imaginer trainer dans des endroits peut fréquentable. On peut facilement le voir fumer, boire, se droguer. Des choses que Nami ne ferait jamais.

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur… Ce ne peut pas être lui…

Il détone trop de la ligne de vie qu'elle s'est imaginée. Et ça, ça il peut comprendre.

Les yeux jaunes se fixent soudainement sur eux, suivi d'un froncement de sourcil. Ni d'une ni deux, ils filent aussitôt dans les ruelles de la ville, la tête basse. Quels idiots sérieusement, se faire prendre comme ça !

De retour vers le lycée, ils n'osent rien se dire. C'est Naminé qui parle la première.

\- Merci. De m'avoir accompagné.

\- Y a pas de quoi…

Sa réponse est rapide, mais il vient de vérifier l'heure. Sa mère va le tuer quand il rentrera. Il espère vraiment que l'excuse du « j'ai dû aider une amie à faire ses devoirs va passer ». Et puis, ses parents ne connaissent pas Naminé et ne pourront pas la juger.

\- A demain Sora.

\- A demain. Et bonne chance.

C'est sorti tout seul, instinctivement Bonne chance pas seulement pour le garçon brun. Mais pour tout le reste aussi. Pour la suite, ce qui les attend encore. La nuit d'insomnie qu'elle va sûrement avoir. Et les pensées écrasantes qui vont tourner en boucle jusqu'à nouer la gorge. Parce que ça, Sora, il connait.

\- Toi aussi. Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Et de la chance, il en a besoin aussi.

xoxoxo

 _« G entendu dir qe sa fonctionait vraimt ! Ont va pouvoir trouvé nos ame sœur et plu etre seul ! »_ _ **DarkAngel06**_

xoxoxo

« Demyx, 14h25

Je l'ai appelé »

« Kairi, 17h02

ALORS ?! »

« Demyx, 17h30

T'en mets du temps à répondre »

« Kairi, 17h33

Je suis lycéenne moi monsieur. Je peux pas rep en cours »

« Kairi, 17h34

Alors ? »

« Dem, 17h40

J'ai appelé et chuis tombé sur un mec donc je lui ai expliqué la situation de comment j'avais son num et pk et il a ri avant de me raccrocher au nez »

« Kairi, 17h42

Sérieux ? »

« Demyx, 17h43

Ouais »

« Kairi, 17h45

Merde alors, je suis désolée »

« Demyx, 17h46

Tkt »

« Kairi, 1750

Tu veux que je passe te voir ? »

« Demyx, 17h55

Oui »

« Kairi, 17h56

Balance ton adresse j'arrive »

xoxoxo

 _« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir voir nos liens d'âme sœur, après tout ils ont toujours été là sans qu'on ne les voit. Il suffit de suivre notre cœur et d'écouter son instinct ! Mais je comprends que certains apprécient cette aide, mais ce n'est pas en choisissant la facilité que nous mériterons notre âme sœur. »_ _ **Anne-Line S.**_

xoxoxo

 _Le garçon blond le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche le touche. Et il brûle._

Le café est presque vide, les murs jaunes avec des tags et des haut-parleurs crache une musique dynamique. Ce n'est absolument pas le genre d'endroit que Sora fréquente habituellement. Il est plutôt salon de thé pour dire vrai, et pas café/bar de banlieue presque vide. Mais c'est ici que Joshua lui a donné rendez-vous, au Wild Kat. Alors il est venu. Après tout, il vole du temps au blond, il peut bien faire un effort. Et il a eu exceptionnellement l'accord parental pour rentrer tard, malgré sa sortie d'hier alors autant en profiter.

L'autre garçon est assis en face de lui, un café dans une main et sa tête dans l'autre. Lui a préféré un chocolat chaud, vu qu'il n'y a pas thé apparemment. Ce qui est étrange, mais le gérant semble l'être alors il a préféré ne rien dire et juste changer sa commande.

\- Alors Sora, que puis-je pour toi ?

Le châtain rougit. Sa demande est on ne plus gênante et intime. Joshua peut l'envoyer bouler, se moquer. Il ne le connait pas assez pour savoir comment il pourrait réagir. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner sinon. Il pourrait en parler à Demyx, maintenant que Kairi lui a parlé de sa situation. Mais le rendez-vous était pris, alors autant foncer.

\- Ton… Ton âme sœur…

\- Oui ?

Il avale difficilement sa salive, nerveux comme jamais. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tomber !

\- C'est un mec…

Il attend une confirmation, un indice qui lui ferait dire s'il a raison ou tort. Après tout, il a peut-être mal compris à la dernière réunion. Peut-être qu'il se trompe. Et il a déjà assez honte comme ça, ce n'est pas pour en rajouter.

\- Je pense oui. Pourquoi, toi aussi ?

Son visage flambe et il se tortille. Il sent qu'il commence à transpirer, ce n'est pas bon signe. Sa gorge est nouée, alors il se contente de hocher la tête. De l'avouer à quelqu'un.

Son âme sœur est un le garçon blond de ses rêves. Rêves qui le poursuivent chaque nuit. Il a peur de s'endormir maintenant. Parce que chaque fois, c'est si doux, si effrayant. Et au réveil, il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler que **ce n'est pas normal.**

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de manifestation d'âme sœur.

D'un regard stressé, le châtain dévisage Joshua puis le gérant. Même s'il y a une musique diffusée, le café est assez vide pour qu'on les entende, sachant qu'à part eux il n'y a personne.

\- T'en fais pas, tu peux faire confiance à M. H, il ne dira rien.

Le problème n'est pas la confiance. Le problème c'est la honte. La honte qui circule dans ses veines à la place du sang et qui brule sa peau de l'intérieur. Parce qu'un garçon n'a pas à aimer un autre garçon.

Le blond le dévisage quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Oh non.

\- Quoi ?!

\- T'es un de ces gens qui pensent que les gays ne devraient pas exister.

Sur ce point-là, il a tort. Sora n'a rien contre les homosexuels, qu'on soit d'accord. Il était un des seuls de sa famille à ne rien avoir à reprocher au mariage pour tous. Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, cela ne le regarde pas. Du moins, ça ne le regardait pas.

\- J'ai rien contre les homosexuels. Juste… j'en suis pas un.

\- Je vois. Les autres mais pas moi en somme.

Joshua le dévisage tout en buvant sa boisson. Le châtain n'a pour sa part, pas encore touché à son chocolat. Il n'en veut pas de toute manière, il a peur de le rendre plus tard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler ? Parce que moi aussi, c'est un garçon ?

Vifs hochements de la tête. C'est ça, c'est exactement ça. Comment est-ce que lui réagit ? Sora préfère oublier, se mentir. Mais qu'en est-il pour l'autre garçon ?

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Sora, j'en n'ai rien à faire que ce soit un garçon mon âme sœur.

Le silence s'éternise entre eux, le temps que les mots montent au cerveau. Rien à faire ? Rien à faire ?! Comment peut-il n'en avoir rien à faire ?! Comment peut-il faire comme si ce n'était pas important ?!

\- Tu te rappelles pourquoi je participe à cette expérience ?

\- … Parce que tu es curieux ?

\- C'est ça. Je suis en médecine et devenir chercheur m'intéresse. De base, c'était juste une façon de faire des recherches en plus, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Maintenant, je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon qui écoute Imagine Dragon en boucle, mais il y a quelque chose, tu comprends ? Il y a quelque chose et j'ai décidé que c'était aussi intéressant que les recherches.

Sora hoche la tête, sans vraiment comprendre. Parce que oui, il y a quelque chose. Lorsqu'il rêve du garçon blond, il se passe quelque chose en lui. Comme s'il oubliait tout ce qui est important pour ne se concentrer que sur l'image en face de lui. Et il ressent tellement, rien qu'à voir le visage rond et les épis flavescents. Il avale encore une fois sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Je rêve de mon âme sœur.

\- Ah ?

\- Je… Il apparait. Il sourit. Il…. Me touche.

Les mots sortent tout bas. De la honte encore, toujours de la honte. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des rêves érotiques. Mais ils impliquaient tous Kairi, pas un étranger. Pas **un** étranger.

\- Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire ce genre de rêve.

Son visage ne peut pas atteindre un ton de rouge plus élevé. Bien sûr, parlons de rêve érotique. Chez lui on ne parle pas de se genre de chose. Oh, ses parents ne sont pas stupides, ils savent qu'avec sa copine ils ne se font pas que des bisous. Mais on ne dit rien, ça ne regarde pas les autres. C'est tabou. Ça rend le tout presque sale.

\- Sora.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerai que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas grave.

Il penche la tête de côté. Il ne comprend pas trop ce que Joshua veut dire. Tout est grave en réalité. Tout ça à cause de cette expérience et de ces rêves bizarres.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai aucune envie d'être la personne auprès de qui tu viens pleurer, mais être attiré par un garçon ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à beaucoup plus de personnes que tu ne le penses même si elles ne le disent pas. C'est normal.

Le châtain ne bouge pas, le visage froissé. Il n'arrive pas à se convaincre que c'est normal. Que ça va en fait, ce n'est pas grave. On lui a toujours dit que ce n'est pas naturel, alors entendre soudainement l'inverse….

Mais il peut bien y réfléchir. Réfléchir aux mots que Joshua lui offre. Il sort du café, plus léger. Oh, il n'a pas avancé, et le garçon blond l'effraie toujours. Mais il a avec lui des mots qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit. Et pour le moment, ça suffit. Pour le moment, ça va aller. Il suffit qu'il se le répète. Ça va aller.

xoxoxo

 _« Je participe à l'expérience, surtout n'y allez pas. C'est dangereux, un mec de notre groupe est mort. On n'a pas le droit d'en parler et c'est la merde SURTOUT N'Y PARTICIPEZ PAS »_ _ **Anonyme**_

xoxoxo

Le petit bonhomme passe au rouge alors il doit piler net. Une voiture blanche passe devant lui à toute allure, le mec devait avoir le pied au plancher. Il a le malheur d'être en retard chez sa grand-mère alors qu'il lui a promis de passer le samedi après-midi chez elle. Oh, mamie a peut-être plus de 70 ans, mais elle sait encore tirer les oreilles et mettre des tatanes. Depuis toujours, elle le terrorise. Mais il comprend mieux le comportement si effacé de son père. Il a rendez-vous avec Zack sur skype dans la soirée, le temps de passer quelques heures chez elle.

Un bus décide de s'arrêter pile sur le passage piéton, le sortant de ses pensées. Il n'a aucun moyen de traverser et le feu des voitures est rouge. Il regarde le bus avec ennuie, détaillant les passagers pour faire passer le temps tout en balançant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.  
Mamie numéro une, mamie numéro deux, maman et trois enfants, groupes de jeunes en jogging, groupe de jeunes habillés de couleur flashy et… des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Des cheveux blonds en épis et des yeux bleu océan. Un visage rond à l'aspect enfantin, des lèvres roses et un petit. Un pull très coloré, rouge orange jaune vert bleu violet. Et des yeux bleu océan plantés dans les siens. L'inconnu de ses rêves.

Ils se dévisagent quelques instants. Sora est trop choqué pour détourner le regard. Trop choqué pour bouger. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi faut-il que son âme sœur soit dans la même ville que lui ? Pourquoi ?! Le blond le regarde, curieux et sympathique. Sans aucune once de malveillance.

Leurs regards continuent de se suivre lorsque le bus démarre et ne se perdent que lorsqu'ils sont trop loin l'un de l'autre.

Il se roule en boule sur le sol. Il entend son sang circuler dans ses temps et a l'impression de soudainement peser une tonne. Son âme sœur vit dans la même ville que lui. Son âme sœur est ici. Ici.


End file.
